


One More Kiss?

by Tabbynerdicat



Series: Stripesverse [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Henrik and Edward just want to escape the world for a while. Unfortunately, the storage closet isn't the best place to do so.
Relationships: Henrik von Schneeplestein/Dr. Iplier
Series: Stripesverse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598143
Kudos: 36





	One More Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the dialogue prompt - "one more kiss?"

“Don’t you _dare_ , you little tease…”

“Hmph, I’ll show you a _tease_ ,” Henrik murmured slyly into Edward’s ear, drawing the closet door closed to shield them from view. Hot, messy, heavy with lust- they hadn’t exactly _meant_ to get distracted from their task, but after a whole day spent catering to the needs of others, they just couldn’t help themselves. And _technically_ they were still on break… what, truly, was the harm?

They didn’t waste another second speaking- as soon as the door was closed, Edward’s hands had roamed beneath Henrik’s shirt, shrugging off his coat. In turn, Henrik had threaded his fingers through Edward’s messy hair, tugging him in for a deep, hungry kiss. The closet wasn’t as restricting as they’d expected, though the floor was a cluttered mess- they were careful not to slip on any discarded cloths, or trip over any equipment. Henrik was the first to let out a moan of pure pent up _need_ , but whispered harshly to his humoured lover that he was _not_ allowed to speak of it again. Edward could only chuckle in response, their chain of kisses growing more and more desperate.

“You’re so _cute_ when you’re embarrassed, love…”

“Mhm, und _you_ are insufferably, _undeniably_ a bigger tease than me…” Henrik muttered under his breath. He let out a heavy huff, Edward pressing him wantonly against the wall, his back straining just so that he could feel even the tiniest of friction between them. God, he _needed_ this. It had been much too long since-

“O-oh…”

Henrik and Edward froze, glancing towards the opened closet door at one of the hospital’s younger interns. Suffice to say, her cheeks were quite flushed with second-hand embarrassment.

“Ehm… I’ve got to, uh… get the mop…”

Edward was the first to come to his senses, tugging Henrik out of the closet and allowing the woman access to the cleaning supplies. Despite his own sinking guilt, he couldn’t help but smile Henrik’s way, amused at his lover’s reddened face. What fun was life if you couldn’t learn to laugh at yourself, after all?

“Awh, love…”

“Nein, do not _talk_ to me about zis, _Iplier_ , I told you that we should have waited until tonight…”

Edward pouted, kissing the tip of Henrik’s nose comfortingly, knowing that his partner wasn’t really as mad as he wanted to convey. The intern had left, and they were alone in the hallway- he reached out to cup Henrik’s cheek, smiling when the other doctor let out an annoyed huff.

“We’ve no time left to find somewhere else, but… one more kiss? Please?”

Ah, he knew it. Henrik had always liked to see Edward beg.

“Just _one_ …” Henrik conceded, biting teasingly at Edward’s lower lip before pulling away at last. “It will be a reminder for when I’m going to _punish_ you later tonight…”

Suffice to say, the thought of that didn’t quite leave his mind until the hospital was far out of sight, and his clothes were tossed to his bedroom floor. But _that’s_ a story for another day…


End file.
